The present invention relates to a separator assembly, and more particularly to a separator assembly for a gas turbine for marine applications. For example, the separator assembly of the present invention is particularly useful as a moisture and/or particle separator for removing moisture and/or particulate matter entrained in the air entering the air intake of a gas turbine of a ship.
Moisture separators are provided for gas turbines for marine applications as the moisture particles in the air generally contain salt which, if they should be introduced into the turbine, would deleteriously affect the component parts of the turbine, as for example, by chemical corrosion. Further, the dry particles entrained in the air, for example sand and/or salt crystals, can cause "pitting" of the turbine components if they are not removed. However, by far the greatest concern is the moisture particles containing salt.
Although various types of separator assemblies have been proposed for use in marine applications to minimize the passage of air containing such particles to the turbine, it will also be understood that of an even greater importance is the provision of a substantial air flow being maintained to the turbine. In fact, this is of such importance that it is deemed imperative that air always be delivered to the turbine, even if it means delivering air which might otherwise damage the turbine components, i.e. air having moisture and/or salt therein.
Accordingly, in the past, doors or passageways, known as "blow in" doors, have been provided in the air ducts adjacent the moisture separators which are automatically opened if the pressure drop across the moisture separator increases too much, i.e., beyond a predetermined limit which might otherwise result in the turbine being starved of air flow. In accordance with these prior art arrangements, unfiltered air is thus allowed to flow into the air duct, bypassing the moisture separator, to be delivered to the turbine.
Such an increase in the pressure drop, across the moisture separator can result from freezing or icing up of the moisture separators when the ships on which they are mounted are in cold or icy waters since the moisture separators for the gas turbines on such ships are generally located high up on the ship where they are unprotected from the elements. For example, the moisture that is removed from the air by the moisture separator can freeze in the moisture separator, thereby significantly blocking the flow of air through the separator which, in turn, causes the pressure drop across the moisture separator to increase, and a consequent decrease in the amount of air being delivered to the turbine.
Thus, in the prior art, if this should occur, the auxiliary "blow in" doors or passageways are caused to open automatically by detection or sensing of an increase in the pressure differential across the separator device.
As can be appreciated, such separate auxiliary doors require the manufacture of different components, as well as the provision of separate air passages into the air duct, thereby increasing the size and weight of the air ducts and separator assemblies for gas turbines on such ships. Still further, by having two separate passageways and two separate components in the separate passageways, the arrangement is quite complicated, bulky and cumbersome.